


Flowers

by boyofscissors



Series: Flowers, Not War [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Drafts, Flowers, Free Verse, Free Verse Poetry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language of Flowers, Military, Poetry, Slam Poetry, War, Weirdness, anti war, anti-violence, anti-war, love not war, make art not war, stop the violence, war drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyofscissors/pseuds/boyofscissors
Summary: Love, Peace, Art, Anything But War!





	Flowers

We are people,

We are not War-Machines.

We have lives.

We have husbands,

We have wives,

We love our partners who love us.

 

This country says we must fight for wars we do not believe in.

Fight for what we do not live for.

We must fight.

We must kill.

But why do I have to fight another's war,

Even if they won't help fight mine?

 

When my number was called,

You and I stood watching.

I shot,

 

_Bam!_

 

_Bam!_

 

_Bam!_

 

I was painted red,

Covered in earth.

As the flowers grew,

I clasped you hand,

Dragging you along on my pathway.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just think about this.


End file.
